Once Upon a TIme: Emerson
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Emerson, a 19 year old boy comes into Storybrooke to find his father who abandoned him as a baby. And who is his father? None other than August Booth/Pinocchio. Also, I added a character named Seth and you have to figure out who he is in the enchanted forest.


Plot: Emerson, a 19 boy from Boston shows up in Storybrooke looking for his father whom he has never met because he abandoned him as a baby. And who is his father? Well it's none other than August Booth/Pinocchio. Will the Storybrooke citizens keep his father's whereabouts a secret? Or will Emma and Charming tell him the truth about his father being turned into a child? In the past, it reveals how why August left Emerson's mom. Also, Charming and Snow get in a fight over a chocolate bunny. Also, I've added a character that I think should have been in Storybrooke all along. You'll have to guess who he is by his lines. Note: This takes place before Zalina puts the kissing curse on Hook.

{Episode opens to a flashback of a woman in a hospital in 1995. The doctors tell her to push. She's screams as she pushes. A nurse holds up a baby wrapped in a blanket.}

Nurse: It's a boy.

Woman: It is? Oh my boyfriend will be excited.

Nurse: Would you like to name him or wait?

Woman: I want to name him now.

Nurse: What will it be?

Woman: Emerson.

{Opening credits.}

{Scene opens to Henry and Emma at Granny's.}

Henry: Mom, I was wondering if I could go to the drug store.

Emma: For what?

Henry: It's a surprise.

Emma: Someone will have to go with you.

Henry: I'm almost 13.

Emma: I don't care. It's dangerous to go by yourself.

{Snow and Charming enter and sit on the barstools by Emma and Henry.}

Emma: David, will you go to the drugstore with Henry real quick?

Charming: Sure. Come on Henry.

{Henry and Charming stand up.}

Charming: Do you want anything Mary Margaret?

Snow: Can you get me one of those little $1 chocolate bunnies?

Charming: Anything for you my love.

{Henry and Charming leave.}

Emma: I haven't seen Zalina for a few days. She could be planning something.

Snow: We need to find out what she's planning.

{A 19 boy named Emerson comes into the restaurant.}

Emerson: Attention everyone. My name is Emerson Booth and I'm looking for my father.

Emma: Did he say his last name was Booth?

Snow: He sure did.

{Scene flashbacks to the hospital. Emerson's mother is holding him. August enters the room.}

August: You had the baby. I'm so sorry I missed it.

Emerson's mother: It's a boy August. This is your son Emerson.

August: Emerson. I like that name.

{Scene cuts to Henry and Charming at the drugstore looking at chocolate bunnies.}

Charming: There's so many bunnies. Which one should I get Mary Margaret? She only wanted a small one.

{Henry holds up a six pack of small chocolate marshmallow bunnies.}

Henry: This is only a dollar. Why not get her this one?

{Charming grabs a huge chocolate bunny in a box.}

Charming: {Excitedly} Or this one!

Henry: She's not going to like it.

Charming: Yes she will.

{Seen cuts to Charming, Henry, Emma, and Snow at Granny's sitting at a table. Snow is staring at the bunny with a look of horror in her face.}

Snow: David! I said I wanted a little $1 bunny! Not a freakishly huge $35 bunny! I can't eat all of this!

Emma: Honestly, what were you thinking?

Henry: I tried to warn him.

{Henry gets out the little package of chocolate covered marshmallow bunnies.}

Henry: I got you this mom.

Emma: {Taking the package} Thank you. {

Snow holds up the package.}

Snow: This. yes. {Puts the package down and stands up and grabs the huge bunny.} This, no.

Charming: How about we both eat it.

Snow: There is no way I'm eating all this chocolate.

Charming: Then I'll eat it each day until it's gone.

Snow: We're not bringing this into the apartment. So go give this away.

{Hook walks over and takes it.}

Hook: Thank you.

{Hook leaves.}

Charming: I thought you'd like it.

Snow: {Angrily} No you didn't. You were only thinking of yourself.

{Snow storms out.}

Henry: Pregnancy hormones.

{Emma and Charming laugh.}

Emma: Go with her Henry. I need to talk to David alone.

{Henry leaves.}

Emma: While you were at the store, a teenager not from here came in demanding to see his father.

Charming: What?

Emma: He said his name was Emerson Booth.

Charming: He's August's son!

Emma: Everyone went silent and he then went crazy and yelled. Ruby had him escorted out.

Charming: What should we do?

Emma: We have to get him to leave.

Charming: Emma, the boy clearly wants his father. We can't just lie to him.

Emma: So tell him that his father is Pinocchio and that he's cursed and can't leave Storybrooke and explain to him that the blue fairy turned him back into a child?

Charming: Maybe.

Emma: No.

Charming: You know what it's like to not know your parents.

{Scene cuts Snow sitting on the couch while Henry plays a video game.}

Snow: I don't know what he was thinking! What should I do? I'm so angry.

Henry: Eat dirt zombies!

Snow: You're right Henry, I'll give him the silent treatment.

Henry: Take that you zombie!

Snow: I'll show him just how mad I am! You give good advice Henry.

{Charming enters.}

Charming: I'm home.

Snow: I'm giving you the silent treatment! I'm not speaking to you starting now!

{Snow gets up and goes upstairs.}

{Charming sits down next to Henry and looks at the TV.}

Charming: What game is this?

Henry: Zombie Slayer.

Charming: I'm so depressed right now.

Henry: {Hands Charming the remote control} You need this more than I do.

{Scene cuts to Emerson coming up to Seth's Honey Stand.}

Emerson: Have you seen August Booth?

Seth: I have no clue who that is.

{Seth holds up a honey pot.}

Seth: Here, have a pot of honey on the house. You'll love it. I just can't get enough of this stuff.

Emerson: Thanks.

Seth: My pleasure. {Emerson takes the honey pot and leaves.}

Seth: I've got to help him find August Booth.

{Leroy walks over to the stand.}

Leroy: Good morning Seth. I would like a box of honey maple cereal.

Seth: Leroy my friend.

Leroy: What is it?

Seth: That boy who's looking for August Booth, have you seen him?

Leroy: That's August's son. He's dead set on finding his father.

Seth: And who's August again?

Leroy: Pinocchio.

Seth: The man turned into a child has a son?

Leroy: Yep.

Seth: What a shame.

{Scene cuts to Emerson coming up to Archie.}

Archie: Oh it's the troubled boy.

Emerson: I just want to know if you've seen August Booth.

Archie: There's no one here by that name. Now listen to your conscience and go home.

Emerson: {Angrily} Well, you're ugly and you're umbrella is stupid!

{Emerson grabs Archie's umbrella and throws it and storms off. Emerson goes up to Hook, who's sitting on the bench.}

Emerson: Have you seen August Booth?

Hook: I don't know who that is.

Emerson: {Angrily} As does no one in this stupid town! {

Scene flashes back to August and looking at baby Emerson through the window.}

August: I can't believe it. That's my son Emerson.

{August starts to cry.}

August: I'm so sorry I have to leave you son.

{August leaves quickly.}

{Scene cuts to Emma coming down the stairs at Granny's Bed And Breakfast to see Emerson arguing with Granny.}

Emerson: You've got to let me rent a room.

Granny: No. You if you're banned from my restaurant, you're banned from my bed and breakfast.

Emerson: This isn't supposed to happen.

Granny: Get out please.

{Emerson leaves.}

Emma: What was that?

Granny: I'm just trying to get him out of Storybrooke.

Emma: He's looking for his father.

Granny: His father is a child Emma. So it's best we get him out now and shield him from the truth.

Emma: But that's wrong.

Granny: You're doing the same thing to Henry.

Emma: But that's different.

Granny: How?

{Emma runs outside to Emerson.}

Emma: Emerson!

Emerson: I want to meet my father! Where is my father?!

Emma: Tell me who your father is.

Emerson: August Booth.

Emma: August Booth? You're sure.

Emerson: It's in my birth certificate!

Emma: Don't yell.

Emerson: I want to meet my father!

Emma: You're father isn't here. He died.

Emerson: You're lying! I want my father! I've spent my whole life without him, and I want him!

{Scene cuts to Charming entering the apartment where Snow is sitting on the couch. He sits next to her and hands her a small chocolate bunny.}

Charming: I'm sorry for earlier. Are you still mad at me?

Snow: No. I'm worried about Emerson.

Charming: Me too. I should find him and have a talk with him.

Snow: That's the man I fell in love with. Always willing to help people.

{Scene cuts to Emerson walking down the sidewalk.}

Emerson: {Frustrated} I hate people!

{Emerson knocks down a trashcan. Charming walks over to him.}

Charming: Good day sir. I'm sheriff Nolan.

{Scene cuts to Charming and Emerson sitting on the bench.}

Emerson: And nobody is being nice to me. They just want me out of this town.

Charming: I know your father.

Emerson: I'd like to meet him.

Charming: See how we were able to talk without yelling?

{Scene cuts to Emma and Regina talking in Henry's living room.}

Regina: So you want me to introduce him to his father?

Emma: Yes.

Regina: Okay, I'll do it.

{Scene cuts to Emerson in Regina's living room.}

Emerson: Where is my father?

Regina: You're father is on the other side of the door.

{Emerson nervously goes over to the door and opens it. August is standing on there.}

Emerson: Hi little boy, please move. I'm trying to meet my father.

August: Hello Emerson. I haven't seen you since you were a baby.

Emerson: Move kid. I'm trying to go see my father.

August: It's me Emerson. I'm your father.

Regina: This is your father Emerson.

Emerson: Is this some kind of joke?

Regina: No. This is your father.

Emerson: {Crying} I'm just looking for my father and you're being mean to me.

{Emerson runs off.}

August: Emerson! Wait!

{Scene cuts to Emerson sitting on a bench crying in the park. Henry walks over and sits next to him.}

Henry: What's wrong?

Emerson: Why would you want to know? You're just a kid.

Henry: I'll be 13.

Emerson: I came here to find my father and everyone is just being mean to me.

Henry: That's not very nice.

{Emma comes over to them.}

Emma: Henry I need to talk to Emerson alone.

{Henry leaves and Emma sits down next to Emerson.}

Emma: I have something to tell you about this whole town.

{Charming walks over to them.}

Charming: I should tell him.

{Scene cuts to Emerson and August outside Gepetto's house.}

Emerson: So you're Pinocchio?

August: Yes. And your father. I know I'm a 9 year old now, but will you accept me as your father?

Emerson: You were never there for me. So no. I've waited my whole life to meet you. And now that I have, I realize you abandoned me. And for that I'll never forgive you.

August: I'm really sorry. There isn't a day when I don't think about you.

{Scene flash's back to the year 2011 in New York City. August is in a grocery store. He goes over to a clerk.}

Clerk: Hello August. Are you here to ask me on that date?

August: No. I'm going to my hometown of Storybrooke.

Clerk: Why?

August: To see my father.

Clerk: He's the only family you have right?

August: No, actually... Never mind.

Clerk: No, what?

August: I have a son, Emerson.

Clerk: You've never mentioned him.

{August breaks down crying.}

August: I abandoned him and his mother when he was a baby.

Clerk: Why would you do that?

August: I was 19 and stupid. I'm so ashamed. And I don't his whereabouts and I'm dying.

{Scene cuts back to Emerson and August in the forest.}

Emerson: I know I'm mad at you, but can I hug you?

{Emerson and August hug.}

August: Are you planning on staying?

Emerson: No. I'm going home to Boston.

August: You live in Boston?

Emerson: Yes. I'm going to Boston University. I'm getting my bachelor's degree. I want to be a teacher.

August: Good luck.

Emerson: But I might stay a few days.

August: You have to go now. There's a wicked witch on the loose.

Emerson: Do you want to come back with me to Boston?

August: I can't. I'm cursed now. If I cross that line this time, I'll turn back into the selfish man I was for the rest of my life.

Emerson: Then I'll just take my chances with the wicked witch and stay here with you. I just found you father. I don't want to lose you.

August: You don't belong here. You belong in Boston. Go back to Boston and become the best teacher you can be.

Emerson: I'll miss you greatly father, and I take back what I said. Even though I am mad at you for leaving me, I will forgive you. I love you father.

August: I love you too son.

{August hugs his son tightly.}

{Scene cuts to Emerson, August, Emma, Charming, Snow, and Gepetto standing at the line.}

Emerson: Well I'd better be going.

August: Goodbye my son.

{Emerson and August hug. Emerson goes over to Gepetto.}

Emerson: Goodbye Grandpa.

{Emerson looks at Charming.}

Emerson: Thank you for helping me find my father.

Charming: You're welcome.

{Emerson looks at Emma.}

Emerson: And thanks for telling me the truth.

{Emerson gets in his car, and drives away.}

August: That was my son.

Gepetto: And my grandson.

{They start walking back towards town.}

Emma: I'm sorry he had to leave so soon and you'll never see him again.

August: It's okay. He'll become a teacher and probably get married someday. I'll probably be a grandpa before I'm 15.

{Everyone laughs.}

{Scene cuts to a month later. Emerson is on campus and his phone rings.}

Emerson: Hello.

August: Emerson. It's your father.

Emerson: Father, I miss you.

August: The Wicked Witch was defeated. I just thought I should tell you.

Emerson: I want to be with you.

August: You can't.

Emerson: I'm coming to Storybrooke and I'm staying!

{Scene cuts to Emerson talking to Blue Fairy.}

Blue Fairy: I see your strong desire to be with your father and to be a teacher.

{Blue Fairy blows magic dust on Emerson.}

Blue Fairy: You are now the English teacher at the school and a citizen of Storybrooke. You will not be able to cross the line anymore.

Emerson: Thanks very much.

{Emerson gives Blue Fairy a hug.}

{Scene cuts to Emerson talking to August.}

Emerson: I'm staying and that's that. I've rented a cottage down the path from your house.

August: I love you son.

Emerson: I love you to father.

{The End}


End file.
